Kamen Rider Ghost!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Danny is in college, and he is roomates with Tucker and Kwan, and Martin is next-door of him. Jazz is in Yale, and Danny's parents have died in a car accident, however, when monsters called Dracor controled by demons called Demonites, attack Amity Park, Danny uses a belt called the EctoCharger to become Kamen Rider Ghost, while developing feelings for Diana Lombard as well.


Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with the newest story called _Kamen Rider Ghost_, basically, Danny is in college, and he is roomates with Tucker and Kwan, and Martin is next-door of him. Jazz is in Yale, and Danny's parents have died in a car accident, however, when monsters called Dracor controled by demons called Demonites, attack Amity Park, Danny uses a belt called the EctoCharger to become Kamen Rider Ghost, while developing feelings for Diana Lombard as well.

Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider. David Michel and Marathon Entertainment owns Martin Mystery.

I wonder if WOLWATCHER12 can make the logo?

Now, on with the story!

**Amity Park Technological College-Sherbrooke Canada, Qubec**

**Dec. 7, 2014.**

It cuts to the Amity Park College, where gifted teenagers learn and develop their skills for the working world.

Among these students was 18 year old Daniel Fenton, when he was graduating high school. Danny's parents died in a car wreck, so he and Jazz went to different colleges, Jazz went to Yale, and Danny attended college in Amity Park.

"Alright," said Danny. "Let's see where room 208 is at?"

Danny then walked up the stairs to see the rooms.

"Let's see here, 206, 207...ah. Here we are." said Danny as he opened the door to see 2 familiar faces.

"Danny?" said a voice

"Is that you, Fenton?" said another voice.

"No freaking way..." said Danny "Tucker? Kwan?"

Tucker has gotten taller, and gotten some muscles

Kwan, on the other hand, got some new glasses, and a bit of stubble.

"Man, it's been a while, huh?" said Danny

"Yeah, Danny." said Tucker "It really has."

"So sorry about your folks, Fenton" said Kwan. "My condolences."

"It's OK, Kwan." said Danny.

Kwan nodded.

"C'mon," said Tucker "We gotta head to class."

"Oh, you're right!" said Danny as he, Tucker and Kwan raced to class.

(OP "STRIKE BACK" by BACK ON)

(**instrumental**) It shows an image of Ghost throwing punches and kicks, and Ghost on his Phantom Chaser motorcycle, and the Kamen Rider Ghost logo appears

(**STRIKE BACK!**) The logo flashes, and then dissappears.

(**Kido ****sura ****kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo Ichi paasento demo areba mo chiron teikou desho**) It shows Danny and his friends at the college studying

(**Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte no I won't**) Danny is seen with his roomates Tucker and Kwan, as well as his next-door neighboor, Martin, and he thinks of Diana's smiling face, and he blushes.

(**Hikkurikaeshite because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai**) Danny is surrounded by his many friends, and he is smiling. And he plays some basketball

(**Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle hey**) The Demonites, comprised of Malakor, their king, as well as Drakorn, Aeon, and Phage plot their next move.

(**Buchi nuku donten still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei**) Danny recieves the EctoCharger from Martin, and runs off, and kisses Diana for luck.

(**I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima)** Danny is facing an army of Darklings, and he gets ready to transform.

(**I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride**) Danny inserts and turns the PhantomKey, and becomes Kamen Rider Ghost.

(**Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto**) Danny then slashes the Darklings with the Phantom Saber, before shooting with the Phantom Magnum.

(***I'm never falling down oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu destiny***) Danny sees Kwan become Kamen Rider Artillery and Tucker become Kamen Rider NEO

(**Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto**) Danny switches through his other forms, like FireWerewolf, SkyGargole, WaterKraken, GrassMandrake, TwilightDragon, EarthGolem and the final form, DarkVampire, and uses their weapons.

(***I gotta blast off your pain for you and me kanashimi nante rest in peace***) Danny does his Phantom Strike rider kick, and the monster explodes.

(**Nando ****demo)** Danny is kissed on the cheek by Diana, and he blushes.

Chapter 1: The Fight Begins

Danny was now busy studying on his test, Kwan and Tucker were doing the same, until, Kwan's pencil snapped.

"Shoot." Kwan groaned.

Kwan reached into his backpack, and took out a pencil sharpener.

"OK..." said Kwan as he put the pencil in the sharpener "2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." he muttered as he twisted the pencil in the sharpener, sharpening it really good. "There."

Kwan continued writing on his paper.

"OK..." said Kwan "Done."

With that, the teacher handed back their results, A+ as always.

"Yes." said Danny.

Tucker and Kwan smiled.

"Alright!" said Kwan as he pumped his fist into the air, and wound up hitting Tucker by accident

"D'oh!" grunted Tucker

"Sorry, Foley." said Kwan

"It's all good, Kwan." said Tucker

Afterwards, Danny and his roomates almost bumped into Martin

"Oop!" said Danny "Sorry, Martin."

"It's all cool, Danny." said Martin

With that, the 4 friends walked to their rooms.

Elsewhere, in a mountain

"Almost done?" said explorer #1

"Yep." said Explorer #2

That's when the 3rd explorer ended up breaking the coffin open

"Oh, nice one, butterfingers!" said the first explorer, in a sarcastic tone

"S-sorry!" said the 3rd explorer

"Um..." said the 2nd explorer "Guys?"

"What!?" said the 2 other explorers

The coffin burst open, revealing a demon that looks like N-Daguva-Zeba from _Kamen Rider Kuuga _with the forearms of Monster Form Basco Ta Jolokia from _Gokaiger, _the Drake Phantom's head, with the Baron Inves' face, and he had the wings of Falzar Beast Out Megaman

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the demon laughed "After millions of years, I, Malakor the King of the Demonites am free!", he spoke in a voice similar to Alucard's.

The 3 explorers were then killed when the monster snapped two of the men's necks, and beheaded the 3rd man with his sword which looked like the Satan Saber with the blade of the Garo Sword

"Rise from your resting places, my subjects!" said Malakor

The first figure looked like Demushu with OverLord Baron's head, holding a sword similar to the Satan Saber with the blade of the sword used by Zett from _Ressha Sentai Toqger_, this was Aeon, the master sword user.

The 2nd figure looked like Deathstroke, but he wore the Falconer Predator's mask, this was Phage, the assassin

The 3rd figure looked like Laughing Jack mixed with Reala, this was Drakorn, the jester.

"My liege..." said Drakorn

"We live to serve thee, our lord." said Aeon.

Drakorn then knelt "We vow to serve you with our own lives, my King."

"Excellent." said Malakor "Soon, we Demonites will rule over the humans forever!"

Malakor's followers cheered.

"What Dracor shall we send?" said Aeon

"Perhaps, the Spider Dracor?" said Drakorn

"Wonderfull, Drakorn." said Malakor

With that, Malakor sent the monster to the surface world, the Spider Dracor looked like an Aracnea Worm with 6 arms and the Spider Fangire's head.

The monster emerged, with a roar.

Back at Amity Park University, the ground was shaking

"WHOA!" said Danny "EARTHQUAKE!"

"GET UNDER A DESK, DUDE!" said Kwan as he dove under a desk

Tucker and Danny dove under their desks too.

Once the earthquake passed, they checked to see if it is safe.

"Is it safe?" said Danny

"Hey, Danny." said Martin "Can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure, Martin." said Danny.

With that, Danny walked to Martin's room, and saw a laboratory

"Holy cow..." said Danny

"Listen, Danny." said Martin "Monsters called Demonites have sent a kaijin called a Dracor to attack us."

"Whoa..." said Danny "What should I do?"

Martin then handed a belt similar to the Arcle, but colored black and white with the center of the Kingstone belt worn by ShadowMoon.

"Behold, the EctoCharger." said Martin "Use this to become Kamen Rider Ghost."

"Thanks, Martin." said Danny as he took the belt, and attached the PhantomKey holder onto the side of the belt.

Danny saw a black and white modified Kawasaki Ninja 250 motorcycle

"Behold, the Phantom Chaser." said Martin. "It uses hydrogen for a fuel source, goes at 750 miles per hour, and has built in machine guns on the front."

"Thanks, Martin." said Danny as he got onto the motorcycle

With that, Danny drove off on the motorcycle to find the kaijin.

In the city, the Spider Dracor was busy wreaking havoc

"Pathetic humans!" the Spider Dracor snarled "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's where you are wrong, punk!" said Danny as he drove by on his motorcycle.

"Who are you!?" growled the Spider Dracor

"Danny Fenton." said Danny "The man who will save this world!"

Danny took the EctoCharger out and slapped it onto his waist, and then took out a BrachioKey like object.

"HENSHIN!" said Danny as he inserted the PhantomKey into the left slot and turned it

**=CHANGE, GHOST!=**

White rings appeared on the sides of Danny, and formed his armor, which then attached onto his body.

He looked Kamen Rider TheBee with Den-O Sword Form's chest armor, Rider Form Kamen Rider Gatack's helmet, and RX BioRider's faceplate. He resembled a humanoid stag-beetle. His armor was colored black and white, and he had green optics.

"Who are you?" said the Spider Dracor

"My name is Kamen Rider Ghost." said Danny "And you are gonna see what happens to a punk like you...who harms the people a Kamen Rider has vowed to protect."

(OST: "Problematic" by Get Scared)

With that, Danny flicked his wrist like Faiz and Joker, and fought the Spider Dracor in hand to hand combat.

The Spider Dracor growled, and rushed Danny

"You always were weak!" growled the Spider Dracor

"_Fuzake n na_(1)!" yelled Danny as he battered the monster with his bare fists.

The Spider Dracor staggered back with a grunt.

"CURSE YOU! In that case...!" growled the Spider Dracor as he sent web strands at Danny, webbing him up

"I'm trapped!" groaned Danny "Crud!"

"Now, you will be nourishment for my 100'000'000 little brothers and sisters!" said the monster.

Danny burst out of the web coccoon, and battered the monster with a few punches

"_Danny, come in!" _said Martin on the helmet's communicator

"Yeah." said Danny

"_Listen, dude." _said Martin _"You have to finish this guy off. Use the Phantom Strike rider kick, it's the only option you have."_

"Roger." said Danny.

The Spider Dracor was now struggling to get to his feet

"Now, the finish!" said Danny as he turned a PhantomKey on the slot on the left

**=FINAL BURST!=**

Danny's left leg began glowing green, as the Spider Dracor was at a great distance, and Danny jumped into the air, and did a flying side kick

"PHANTOM STRIKE!" said Danny as he blasted through the Spider Dracor

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the Spider Dracor in agony.

"Embrace the darkness..." said Danny "And rest in peace."

The Spider Dracor then exploded with a loud KABOOM!

"I...I won!" said Danny

The civilians saw Stanley as Kamen Rider Ghost

"Who are you?" said a woman

"I am Kamen Rider Ghost." said Danny "And my motto is: If there is a monster, I will be there to stop it."

"Thank you, Kamen Rider Ghost!" said the civilians

With that, Danny drove off on his motorcycle

Elsewhere, with the Demonites

"WHAT!?" said Malakor "A Kamen Rider, here?! No matter, I won't rest until this Kamen Rider Ghost is destroyed!"

Back at Amity Park University

"Well done, Danny!" said Diana as she hugged Danny "You saved those people!"

"Saving people's lives is what I do!" said Danny

"Java so proud of Danny!" said Java, a caveman

"Yeah, dude!" said Billy "You kicked that monster's butt to the curb!"

"Well done, Kamen Rider." said Martin "But there are more monsters to come."

"Yeah, but we'll be prepared." said Danny

Tucker and Kwan smiled, knowing of the future battles against those monsters.

Diana and Martin smiled and nodded, Java gave a chuckle, and Billy smirked.

The gang decided to walk back to their bedrooms

_'You did well, Danny.' _thought Martin _'But we'll need more riders to deal with the Demonites and Dracor.'_

(ED: "Jounetsu No Kaze" by Inazuma Sentai)

(It shows Danny riding the Phantom Chaser on a cloudy day)

**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete  
oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa  
namida wo sueba  
kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da**

**sora ni tsuki ga ukande**  
**negai goto suru yo ni miagete tanda**  
**sou oretachi wa erabareshi EESU janai kedo**

**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete**  
**oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa**  
**namida wo sueba**  
**kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da**  
**joushou suru kokoro wa yari tonari**  
**machi ukeru kabe wo kowase jounetsu!**  
**sore shikanai kedo**  
**sore sae areba make ja shinai**

(an instrumental of "STRIKE-BACK" plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Ghost_

Danny hears of people dissappearing

Diana-"I'm worried, Danny..."

However, a Bat Dracor terrorizes people

Danny-"I won't let this continue!"

Can Danny stop this vile bat?

Find out on Chapter 2: "Flight of the Bat Dracor!"

Danny-"This clinches it!"

1-Don't jerk me around


End file.
